


Casual Ken

by SphericalDice



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, F/M, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, implied alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalDice/pseuds/SphericalDice
Summary: There are some things Inkling Girl just will not do.





	Casual Ken

“Gee Mr Ken, I don’t know about this” Inkling girl murmured, apprehensively toying with the hem of her skirt, “Are you sure we should be at Wrecking Crew at this time of night?”  
Ken chuckled “It’s fine, don’t worry, like, Shoryuken dude!” He placed a large hand on the squid girl’s shoulder, his grip tight and authoritarian. “Seriously though you should stay away from me I’m pretty intoxicated” He added with surprising earnestly.  
A shiver jolted up Inklings spine and she whipped around to face the young man. That’s when she saw what was in his left hand...a mushroom. “Ken!” She cried out, recoiling from his grasp, “you play with items on?! What a casual!”  
And with that dreadful realisation, she hurled herself from the scaffolding to her death. But in that free fall, she shed no tears, for Inkling girl knew in her heart that Ken also left stage hazards on. What a scrub.

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece based on an ongoing joke in my discord server. I'd write serious stuff if I had the time.


End file.
